1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile phone, and more particularly to mobile phone whose body is a mono-block casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid growth in the industry of electronic products and advance in technology, new communication products are constantly brought forth and marketed. In recent years, portable electronic products, the mobile phone for example, which cover a versatile range of functions, have become a necessity to the public in their everyday life. Mobile phones of various manufacturers nowadays have very little differences in terms of functions. How to design a mobile phone with a more attractive exterior and a stronger external structure has thus become an important feature in attracting the consumers.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a structural diagram according to a conventional mobile phone. Mobile phone 100 has a covering lid 105 and a body 110. In general, a battery 120 and a circuit board 130 are installed inside the body 110 of the mobile phone 100, while a keypad module 140 is fixed onto the body 110. The battery 120 is loaded and unloaded via the opening of a battery lid 150. When using a mobile phone 100, a user might drop the mobile phone on the ground because of his or her loose grip of the mobile phone resulting in a separation between the battery lid 150 and the body 110 causing the battery 120 to be thrown out from the body 110. Worse than that, the electronic and mechanic elements inside the body 110 might therefore be damaged. The battery lid 150, which is designed to facilitate the loading and unloading of the battery 120, results in a mobile phone with insufficient strength. As a consequence, the battery 120 separates from the body easily when hit by external forces. Furthermore, the exterior design of the mobile phone 100 is restricted because the design of the battery 150 has to be taken into consideration first.
It can be summarized from the foregoing disclosure that a conventional mobile phone has the following disadvantages:
1. Insufficient strength. Since the battery lid is designed to be on the surface of the body of the mobile phone, it is easily for the battery lid to be separated from the body when the mobile phone is hit by external forces causing the battery to be thrown out from the body or even causing damage to the electronic and mechanic elements therein.
2. Restriction on the exterior design of a mobile phone. To facilitate battery loading/unloading, it is necessary to have a battery lid on the surface of the body. However, this imposes restriction on the design of the exterior of a mobile phone.